New Comer
by lighteyedpoet
Summary: Jack is still with the Others, while Kate, Locke, and Sayid are looking for the Others' camp. Sawyer and the rest of the gang are doing the usual until they discover someone....Read and reveiw keep in mind this has cuss words in it


New Comer

By lighteyedpoet

Disclaimer: Don't own Lost or the characters, never have, never will

* * *

The bright, warm sun shinned on the survivors of Flight 815 as they did the usual on the Island. Locke, Kate and Sayid had gone exploring the Island for the Others' village, they hadn't come back yet, and Sawyer was starting to worry about Kate.

"She's fine, ya big idiot," he told himself, "Why should I be worrying? Kate can handle herself."

"Of course she can," Hurley said as he walked over to Sawyer.

Sawyer rolled his eyes and stood up. "What do you want, flubber?"

"Hey, have you forgotten our deal? I beat you at ping-pong dude, so quite with the nicknames."

Sawyer heaved a heavy sigh, "Yeah, yeah. I'll stop, but after next week, we're gonna have ourselves a little rematch."

Hurley grinned. "You sure about that? I creamed you last time, dude."

Sawyer ignored him and walked towards a bush. "If you don't mind, I have to take a pee."

"Be my guest," Hurley said as he walked away.

Sawyer unzipped his pants as he responded to "nature's call". When he was finished he walked to the beach and decided to take a relaxing swim. He took off his socks, shoes, and shirt and jumped head first into the water. As he was lying on his back his mind drifted to Kate again.

"You do miss her don't you, Sawyer?" He thought to himself. "Nah, she probably likes the Doc more than you since she's looking for him."

"Sawyer!" He heard someone yell.

"You can handle yerselves! I'm trying to relax!" He yelled back without looking.

"Sawyer! There's someone in the water!"

"Okay, that's nice to know." He said to himself, as he lifted up his head to see who was pulling a joke on him.

He saw Sun standing on the shore with Jin, Charlie, and Hurley yelling at him to turn around.

"What the hell are you idiots yelling about?" Sawyer shouted.

"Turn around!" they yelled.

Sawyer rolled his eyes as he turned around in the water, that's when he spotted her floating on the ocean 20 feet away from him.

"What the…?"

He swam to the figure in the water, and looked at her face. The young girl he was staring at was a pretty, blonde, muscular Caucasian. She had a navy blue shirt on, and jeans. She had one shoe on her left foot, and was bleeding from her right leg and forehead. The young girl looked to be no older than 14.

Sawyer grabbed her around the waist and started swimming towards shore. The others on the shore just stared at him.

"Well, will someone give me a hand out here!" He roared in anger as he tried to swim while holding a heavy, muscular girl.

Charlie and Jin stripped off their clothes and dove into the water, but they immediately stopped swimming.

"Well, what is it? Get your lazy asses out here!"

Then Jin yelled something in Korean and Charlie said, "Sawyer, you better hurry up! There's a shark right behind you!"

"Oh, damnit!" Sawyer yelled as he turned around to see where the shark was.

Then he saw the gray fin sticking up out of the water less than 15 feet away from him, and getting closer. Sawyer felt panic run up his spine, and he started booking it towards the shore. The shark was gaining on him now, and now Charlie and Jin, were swimming towards him to help.

Charlie pulled out a gun and cocked it, pointing it at the shark.

"What are you waiting for? Shoot the son of a bitch!" he screamed, gasping for air as he tried to swim faster while carrying the girl.

Jin swam towards Sawyer to help, while Charlie stood in the water holding the gun. Jin came up to Sawyer and started dragging the teenager towards shore. Sawyer and Jin kept pulling and swimming while panting.

"Charlie! Shoot it!" Sawyer yelled again.

Charlie snapped out of oblivion and aimed for the shark, which was now only 7 feet away from Sawyer, Jin and the girl. _Bang!_ Went the gun as it missed the shark and went into the water. _Bang! Bang! _The gun went again as it hit the shark with a metallic sound.

"I got it!" Charlie yelled.

Sawyer and Jin swam a bit more ways as Charlie helped them dragged the girl out onto the sand. Sawyer and Jin collapsed on the beach breathing heavily.

Now most of the additional survivors had gathered around them looking at the girl.

"Dudes, look at that," Hurley said pointing towards the sea.

Sawyer stood up and looked at the shark Charlie had just shot. But it wasn't a shark, it was a shark-robot.

"No wonder it made a metallic noise when I shot it," Charlie said to himself.

Sawyer walked over to it in wonder, and picked it up.

"Hey! It has a Dharma symbol on it," He said looking at the others that had gathered around.

"It does. That's freaky, dude." Hurley said in wonder.

"This isn't the problem here," an older man said. "It's her."

He pointed at the teen that Sawyer, and Jin just saved.

"You better do something with it, I don't want any part in this," the man said again.

Some of them agreed and left going back to what they were doing before.

"I think she may be hurt," Sun said as she knelt down to the girl.

"Ya think?" Sawyer said. "Look for all we know she could be dead."

"She's not. She's breathing," replied Sun.

Jin grabbed Sun's arm and pulled her up to him.

"Others," he said.

"He's right. She could be an Other," Sawyer said.

"She doesn't look like an Other to me," Charlie said.

"That's just what they want you to think. When they kidnapped me, they looked like cavemen at first, but they were just trying to fool us. They look, dress, eat and breathe just like us. But the thing is, is they're tricky. And I, for one don't want to be tricked. If this Other is alive, we tie her up and put her somewhere so we can question her."

"But dude! She's bleeding for goodness sake!" Hurley yelled.

Sawyer glared at him and then said, "Well, the Doc ain't here, so I don't think we can do anything. Besides, we should just shoot her."

"She looks bloody awful, Sawyer!" Charlie shouted.

"Yes, she does. And I think I can heal her. I know about medicinal plants that are the Island here. They will help her." Sun said.

"Fine. Go ahead, get yourselves killed. But don't come crawling to me." Sawyer turned to leave. "Oh, and when you're done "healing" her, tie her up to a tree and I'll interrogate her."

"Sawyer, she's just a kid!" shouted Hurley and Charlie.

Sawyer ignored them and walked toward his tent hoping that Jack would find a way to escape and come back and that Kate would get back soon so he could apologize to her.

"Jack, get sorry butt back here, because the world's coming apart and I don't know what the hell to do."

* * *


End file.
